if i could touch you
by justdeel
Summary: Quando Dean ainda está em forma de espirito, e sem fazer nada no hospital, resolve seguir Sam só pra passar o tempo. Mas o que descobre é algo novo. (missing scene 2x01)
1. Chapter 1

POV SAM

Sam havia acordado em um hospital chamando por seu irmão, a enfermeira o informou que Dean estava em coma, e que como ele - Sam - não havia sofrido nenhum ferimento muito grave já podia deixar o hospital.  
É claro que ele não deixou, não deixaria Dean e seu pai sozinhos em um hospital.

Sam foi primeiro ver seu pai que estava desacordado, mas não com muitos ferimentos sérios. Depois de um tempo, tomando coragem ele foi ao quarto de seu irmão.

A cena de Dean em coma naquela cama era triste, nunca havia visto seu irmão daquele jeito, tão fragil e vulneravel. Sentou ao lado da cama dele, acariciando seus cabelos de leve e sussurou perto de seu ouvido  
- Dean você não pode ir, nunca vai ser o mesmo sem você. - sam parou de falar pois havia um bolo em sua garganta que logo se transformou em lagrimas que embaçaram sua visão. Não conseguiria, não poderia seguir em frente sem Dean denovo, ele havia partido para Stanford e viveu quatro anos sem seu irmão, mas depos que Dean bateu em sua porta, no momento em que perdeu Jess ele soube que jamais deixaria o irmão denovo.  
Sam enxugou algumas lagrimas e sussurou novamente no ouvido do outro  
-Eu não posso irmão, eu te amo, não posso te deixar ir.

Ficou mais um tempo imovel, só observando Dean.  
Levantou-se, precisava de um banho, não poderia voltar pra seu quarto pois já o desocupará, então perguntou a uma enfermeira onde ele poderia tomar um banho, ela disse que poderia usar o banheiro no quarto de seu irmão.

Ele voltou ao quarto do loiro se dirigindo ao banheiro, olhou novamente para o outro pensando que mesmo em coma quase a beira da morte seu irmão tinha aquela beleza que o tirava do sério, ele sabia que não devia se sentir assim, mas quando reencontrou Dean depois de Stanford, aquele sentimento voltou ainda mais forte e com esse sentimento a sensação de se sentir uma aberração por amar o irmão desse jeito doentio.  
Balançou a cabeça e saiu de suas divagações, entrou no banheiro e começou a se despir.

A água correu por seu corpo nu, aquecendo e tirando os vestigios do acidente. Lavou seu cabelo, e seu corpo, a pele ardendo levemente quando seus aranhões entravam em contato com o sabonete. As imagens de Dean voltaram a sua mente e seu membro começou a enrigerer lentamente, pensou na pele do irmão que era macia e suave como seda, mas não suas mãos, não, elas eram calejadar do manuseis de armas, como seria telas em seu prório membro, o tocando ? Com isso Sam começou a bombar seu membro com força encostando as costas na parede fria com a agua quente percorrendo somente a parte da frente de seu corpo.  
Sam fechou os olhos, mordendo os labios e imaginou o corpo quente de Dean colado ao seu, o irmão deveria ser tão apertado, aquela entrada virgem e rosada  
-Oh DEAN- Sam não pode se impedir de gemer em voz alta.  
Imaginar a sensação daquela boca carnuda, feita pelo demonio só podia ser porque só o demonio criaria algo tão provocante, cada movimento, aquele morder no canto da boca que vinha acompanhado de um sorriso ironico, aquela lingua escapando por aqueles labios para umidecelos, quando ele tomava uma cerveja, - ah sim- aqueles labios se fechando em torno da garrava e a garganta dele - o pomo de adão subindo e descento- trabalhando conforme ele engolia. Deus aquilo o deixava louco, só de imaginar aqueles mesmos labios se fechando em volta de seu pau , chupando lentamente até sentir sua garganta e então tirando tudo para fora e dando lambidinhas na ponta com aquela lingua rosada contornando a glande e chupando levemente em um movimento de mamada.

Sam se masturbou mais rapido e forte, podia quase sentir a boca do irmão em seu pau, quando aquela sensação se tornou mais forte, realmente havia entrado em sua fantasia, sentia uma boca em volta de seu pau e então o orgasmo atingiu seu corpo fazendo gemer rouco o nome do irmão.

Sam terminou o banho rapidamente e vestiu-se, sentindo-se mais limpo e ao mesmo tempo mais sujo que nunca.

Saiu do banheiro e viu Dean ainda deitado em coma, murmurou um pedido de desculpas ao irmão e deixou o quarto.

**e ai o que acharam ? eu tenho o POV do Dean pronto e talvez eu poste ... e eu tambem estou pensando em escrever como ficou a situação entre eles depois que o Dean acordou do coma . reviews please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

POV DEAN

No momento em que Dean acordou, primeiro supos que estava sonhando, mas no instante em que se viu naquela cama soube que estava tendo uma experiencia extracorpórea, ainda mais quando viu Sam e seu pai brigando, é aquilo era típico da realidade em que vivia. Tentou de um jeito patético, se "jogar" dentro de seu proprio corpo, mas só conseguiu cair ultrapassando a cama. OK, ele estava ficando realmente irritado por não poder fazer nada capaz de o ajudar a voltar para o próprio corpo, e tambem, por não ter nada para fazer, tédio é uma arma mortal em certas circunstancias.

Seguir Sam, era isso a unica coisa que ele tinha para fazer, ele viu o irmão sentar ao seu lado na cama e sussurar coisas em seu ouvido, acariciando seu cabelo, naquele momento Dean só queria estar em seu próprio corpo para poder sentir aquela caricia, ele respondeu a Sam -mesmo sabendo que o mais novo não podia ouvi-lo - que tudo ficaria bem, que eles iam achar um jeito de consertar aquilo, viu uma lagrima descer pelo rosto do outro, e seu coração apertou com aquela cena, sammy, seu sammy chorando por sua causa e ele sem poder fazer nada, sim, aquilo doia mais que tudo, doeu ainda mais quando Sam disse que o amava, o tom de sua voz era tão doce e naquele segundo Dean percebeu que amava o irmão mais que tudo em sua vida, e tambem o amava mais do que devia, no meio de sua amor havia algo não fraternal, algo que ele sabia que era errado sentir, mas era impossivel refrear o sentimento. E no momento em que Sam disse que precisava dele, Dean pode jurar que havia algo a mais na voz do irmão.

Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando viu Sam se levantar e ir para o banheiro, uma aflição cresceu no peito do loiro, ele realmente queria segui o irmão ao banherio, mas aquilo era errado, muito errado. Dean teve mais um momento de duvida e seguiu para dentro do banheiro um segundo antes de Sam fechar a porta. Ele quase não aguentou pensar com Sam se despindo a sua frente.

Seu irmão havia crescido não era mais um menininho, e sim um verdadeiro homem, e que homem: grande, longas e grossas pernas, sua pele em um tom moreno, seu abdome trabalhado e, bom, haviam outras partes que Dean não conseguia achar palavras para descrever.

Seu Sammy era devastador.

O moreno ligou o chuveiro e entrou, Dean observava admirando a água escorrer pela pele que parecia quente e macia ao toque, desejou mais uma vez estar em seu corpo parar poder tocar-lhe.

Sam lavava os cabelos e o "corpo" de Dean latejava de desejo de tocar sue irmão, o loiro sentiu seu membro tomar vida enquanto Sam se ensaboasva e sibilava levemente. Ele foi se ensaboando mais lentamente e sua mão parou em seu membro, se tocando e estimulando

Dean gemeu manhoso vendo o que o irmão fazia, sua mão acariciou seu prórpio membro vendo seu irmão - um sentimento de culpa pesava em seu peito, que logo não importou mais quando ouviu o gemido rouco que seu irmão soltou

- OH DEAN - ele não acreditava, estava se tocando se tocando pensando nele, aquilo era surreal, e exitante, a sim, muito exitante.

Sam mordia os labios e Dean estava salivando olhando para o membro do outro, não aguentou e se ajoelhou na frente do irmão com o intuito de levar o membro a boca - ele sabia que não conseguiria, mas mesmo assim tentou - e ele sentiu, um quase toque, uma experiencia diferente, sentia o membro pulsante em sua boca, era como se estivesse tocando algo que não poderia ser tocado.

Dean não parou para pensar em como conseguiu fazer aquilo, simplismente aproveitou, rodou a lingua pela glande, chupava até ficar sem folego e sentir a ponta batendo em sua garganta - só faltava o toque da mão de Sam em seus cabelos - e quando viu Sam gemer mais alto e sentiu por um momento um gosto passar por sua boca, o gosto de seu Sammy, aquilo foi tão forte que o fez gozar junto.

Sentou-se no lado oposto do chuveiro ainda em choque pelos acontecimentos e esperou Sam terminar seu banho.


End file.
